


Thunderbirds

by So_Im_Told



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Im_Told/pseuds/So_Im_Told
Summary: The team work together to help Sam to collect Thunderbirds from cereal packets.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse & Fred Thursday, Max DeBryn & Endeavour Morse
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Here you are, Sir” Jim said proudly as he passed something over to Thursday.  
“Fantastic, Strange!” Thursday cheered, looking at the little packet and then carefully placing it into his pocket, smiling earnestly.  
“Only three and five left to find.” Morse announced making a note.  
“What’s all this?” Bright asked as he stepped into the room looking at each of the men as their smiles faded from those of triumph to mild embarrassment.  
“….Thursday?” Bright prompted, looking a little lost.  
Fred reluctantly took the item out of his pocket and showed the superintendent.  
“Thunderbird Four, Sir” he explained to Bright who looked even more confused. “….My lad, Sam.” Thursday continued “He collects them, see? So Morse and Strange have been helping me.”  
“Oh I see.” Bright mumbled uncertainly “These are from the television?” he asked squinting at the little toy rocket.  
“That’s right sir. Only the toys are prizes in cereal boxes.” Strange added helpfully.  
The room was quiet for a moment until Bright nodded “Children…” he shrugged, with a sad sort of smile. They waited for him to say more but he didn’t.  
“Very good. Carry on.” He mumbled as he walked back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, Bright called Fred into his office.   
“Sir?” Fred asked as he walked in, expecting to be asked about an ongoing case. Though occasionally the two older men would just sit together and discuss things while smoking or sharing a drink. They were beginning to develop something almost like a friendship.  
“Thursday, come in. Come in.” Bright smiled, pointing to a seat. “How are you?”   
“Fine sir. And yourself?” he replied curiously. Wondering what this was all about.   
“Fine, perfectly fine.” He hummed, opening his desk drawer. “Now. What were you looking for? Three and five?” Bright asked.   
It took Thursday a moment to realise what his boss was talking about before realising that Bright was holding a packet from the cereal boxes. Fred had certainly seen enough of them lately.  
“Thunderbird Three, I believe” Bright said with a laugh. “I can’t tell you what Mrs Bright thought of it." he said fondly, passing the toy to Thursday “I explained that we at the station were assisting you to collect them for your son…”   
Fred blinked and took the packet- It was indeed Thunderbird Three. “Thank you. Sir.” He said “Sam will be so pleased.” Fred tried not to laugh, imagining him looking through the box for a toy and eating the sugary cereal. Maybe even giving a whoop for joy like Sam did when he found it.   
“It’s nothing.” Bright said cheerfully, waving away Thursday’s thanks. They sat quietly for a moment. Fred took his pipe and began to smoke for something to do.   
“Only Thunderbird five left to find now?” Bright asked him.  
“That’s right sir.”   
“I see” said bright, taking a cigarette and beginning to smoke “Well I hope we can find it. Together I’m sure we can.” He looked thoughtful “It seems even Morse is enjoying it.”  
Thursday smiled “And he’s having breakfast too, so that’s something I suppose.”  
“indeed.” Bright smiled back.   
They sat in a comfortable silence and smoked, until Strange knocked on the door. There were cases that needed seeing to.   
“Right.” Thursday said, finishing his pipe and then getting up.  
“Keep me informed of any developments regarding the case.” Bright asked, starting to see to some paperwork.   
Fred nodded. “Thank you again, Sir.” He smiled and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set at around season 2.   
> Bright also probably thinks Sam is about 8 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Thursday's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at some point during series two.  
> Next time we will see Bright and Strange again.  
> At this point, Bright still thinks Sam is about eight years old.

“One again!” Sam Thursday complained as he took the toy rocket from the cereal box and put it on the side table. Then he shoved a handful of the sugary cereal into his mouth.  
“Put it in a bowl” Win tutted, playfully tapping him on the shoulder “And go to the dining room.” She reminded him, pottering about getting tea and toast ready. "How many times do I have to tell you? "  
“We having a fry up?” Sam asked hopefully, popping another handful of cereal into his mouth. Smirking at his mum as she rolled her eyes and handed him a bowl and spoon.  
“Not until the weekend.” She said, pointing towards the dining room.  
He grumbled and walked in front as Win followed carrying a tray of toast and everything needed for tea.  
Joan rushed in “Morning” she said cheerfully, grabbing a slice of toast and nodding in thanks as Win poured her a cup of tea  
“Thanks Mum....Oh, disgusting!” she complained as she watched Sam pour milk onto his cereal and eat massive spoonful. At her reaction he only shovelled an even bigger bite into his mouth and grinned at her.  
“...Want some cereal?” he asked innocently.  
She was about to reply when Win put her hand out to stop her.  
“Ignore him Joan! And Stop teasing her Sam.” Win almost laughed.  
The doorbell rang and Joan ran to get the door “That will be Morse” she said with a smirk.  
“Don’t tease him, Joan” Win warned, though she sounded stern she was still smiling.  
Morse was invited in and offered a cup of tea.  
He accepted, and reluctantly took a slice of toast that he was practically forced to take by Win who ignored his protests “Actually Mrs Thursday, I’ve already had cereal this morning…”  
“Thunderbird One” Sam interrupted him, pointing to the box of cereal on the table.  
Morse sighed but then they both laughed.  
Joan rolled her eyes, smiled and sipped her tea. They sat for a while, quietly eating toast and sipping tea before she got up  
“Got to catch my bus.”  
“Without saying goodbye?” Fred asked, walking into the room. Morse noticed he had the little Thunderbird One toy in his hand. “One again.” He sighed and put it into his pocket. Morse suspected later it would join the little collection accumulating on Strange’s desk.  
“You and those stupid rockets.” Joan laughed, kissing her father goodbye. Then waving to Sam and Morse.  
“She’s forgotten her sandwiches” Mrs Thursday fussed.  
“I’ll have them” Sam said, pouring his third or fourth bowl of cereal.  
“Give them to Morse. Joan can get something in town with her girlfriends” Fred told Win, as he finished his cup of tea. “Right! We best be off”  
As they left, Win handed them both the neatly wrapped sandwiches.  
“Come home safe.” Win said gently, kissing Fred.  
“Bye Dad! Bye Morse!” Sam said, leaning out into the hallway “Can you..?”  
“Yes. We’ll see if anyone has found Thunderbird Five” he told his son. "Even Mr Bright is looking...Every detective in Oxford is looking for Thunderbird Five."  
"Thanks!" his son grinned, waving goodbye and going back to the dining room, probably to help himself to more toast and cereal.  
“Come on. Don’t want to be late.” Thursday laughed, walking towards the car.  
“Thank you for the sandwiches, Mrs Thursday.” Morse smiled, feeling part of a happiness from which he was so often barred.  
“You’re welcome...And it’s Win dear.” She said gently, waving as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost everyone at the station was involved in helping complete the small collection of cereal packet toys.  
“We should make an evidence board, or something.” Jim said, half seriously one day over a pint after work.

The subject didn’t come up with Dr Debryn until a few days later. He glanced at Morse’s notebook when he was visiting him to discuss a case.  
“Thunderbirds? Really Morse. Aren’t you a bit old for that?” he hummed, raising his eyebrows.  
“It’s for Sam” Morse said defensively.  
“….I’m afraid that’s not as strong an argument as you think it is.” Max told him “Didn’t he leave school a few years ago?”  
Morse nodded reluctantly “…And he’s joining the army soon.” he added.  
Max held back a laugh "Well. I can look and see if I can do anything."  
"You collect cereal box toys? Aren't you a bit old for that?" he told him, in the same way that Max had questioned him.  
"I have nieces." Max responded simply.  
"Right. Well, I'd be grateful." he mumbled thoughtfully. He hadn't given much thought to Max's life and family outside of work. The Thursdays in a way had made him part of their family.He felt a pull in his heart, perhaps he wanted to get to know Max better.  
Max nodded. "Well I'm glad I can help with something."  
Morse shook his head. "You helped with the case, too. I appreciate your help."  
They looked at each other for a moment and then went back to looking through their notes. Morse would probably finish his paperwork in Max's office, in case he had another question for the pathologist. But in truth he stayed partly because he enjoyed the doctors company.  
When the time came that Morse had to go, he stood up and waved to Max.  
"I'll see you soon then."  
"Next time someone is murdered." Max said, not looking up from his paperwork.  
"Well, what an odd thing to look forward to." Morse admitted.  
Morse waited by the door until Max looked up. "I look forward to seeing you too, Morse."  
The two smiled at each other and Morse left with another wave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

During his lunch break Morse wondered off on his own.  
Thursday insisted that he go and have lunch, while Jakes and Strange were working through and he had a meeting with Mr Bright.   
Morse made his way towards the park. On his way He wondered past a shop. He didn’t need to buy anything, in his coat pocket there was a neatly wrapped sandwich;  
“From Win” Thursday had explained that morning as they headed into work there was no use fighting it. “Part of the family now, lad.” Thursday had laughed as Morse’s ears went red.   
Looking through the shop window he noticed cereal boxes, neatly stacked. He sighed and laughed at himself as he walked into the shop and bought a box. The search for Thunderbirds still ongoing, though had become a lot quieter.   
He carried the box under his arm and placed it on the bench beside him as he ate his sandwich.   
“Cheese and pickle.” He said to himself with a smile, Fred would tell him he ruined the surprise.   
He ate it gratefully before crumpling up the wrapper and putting it in his pocket. Then glancing around before wiping his hands on his trousers. He was still chewing the last bite of sandwich as he opened the cereal box, trying not to feel hopeful.   
‘I must look mad’ he thought to himself as he shook the box to find the prize.   
He almost choked and jumped up. Starting back towards the station at a run, carrying the box and leaving a trail of cereal behind him.   
“Sir!” He shouted as he stormed into the station “Sir. Sir!” he called, leaning on a desk to catch his breath  
Jakes looked up from his work and Strange hurried to his side.   
“You all right, Matey?” he said worriedly, thinking Morse was hurt, grabbing him by the shoulders. But he saw Morse was laughing at his worry. He frowned for a second before he started laughing to “What’s this about?” Strange said, leaning on the desk beside Morse.   
Bright and Thursday rushed into the room, having heard Morse’s shouts from Bright’s office.   
Morse just looked at them and grinned, holding out the cereal prize.   
“Thunderbird 5” he said in out of breath, excited explanation.   
Jim was roaring with laughter and even Jakes who had quietly joined the search jumped up and was patting Morse on the back.   
Thursday held up the packet in triumph and laughed at himself.  
All this fuss. He’d do anything for his kids. Anything. And this proved it.   
Bright watched as Strange was ruffling a disgruntled Morse’s hair and Jakes smiled at them both as he lit himself a cigarette.   
The older man smiled kindly at Thursday “Your boy will be pleased.” He commented quietly.   
“Oh yes sir. He’ll be thrilled.” Fred nodded as he put the cereal toy into his pocket to give to Sam when he got home.   
Bright bowed his head for a moment thoughtfully before nodding and walking back to his office.   
Fred watched him go and then turned to Morse and the others. “Alright, we’ve work to do.” He smiled. “Thank you Morse. All of you, well done.” He told them.   
"You're welcome sir." Morse smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed by his excitement as Thursday went to his office.   
Strange took the 'evidence board' he had created out of his desk drawer and held it up with a grin. Completing it quickly before putting it away again.   
The rest of the day was relatively quiet.  
In the evening when Morse drove back with Thursday, he parked outside the house "Same time tomorrow?" Morse said.   
Fred nodded as he got out of the car, then before he closed the door he said "Make sure you're in time for breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished it! I hope you like it! This is set around about series 2. It's a bit of a mix of mostly fun but a little bit sad.Please let me know what you think.

There was a knock at his office door. “Come in” Chief inspector Bright called, putting down the paperwork that he was looking at and squinting at the young man who stood in front of his desk, looking around the office in a vaguely interested fashion.  
“…Can I help you?” Bright asked, not recognising him at all. Were there some new recruits he wasn’t aware of? Or perhaps he was one of Miss Frazil’s young reporters here to ask about a case. Work experience he assumed. He looked as if he had finished school fairly recently. Still holding himself like a schoolboy; He had his hands in his pockets and his trousers were slightly too short. His shirt was probably still his old, white school shirt, only with a tie that was handed down from his father or an older brother.  
“Can I help you?” Bright repeated, gesturing for him to sit down.  
“I’m here to say thank you, sir.” The boy told him with a small smile as he sat down.  
“Oh yes?” Bright nodded kindly. “What….what for exactly?” he asked quietly, Feeling rather silly.  
The boy grinned and leaned back in his chair “Thunderbirds!”  
“…Thunderbirds?” Bright mumbled before staring at the young man in front of him with wide eyes. “Thursday?!” he almost shouted at the boy, who nodded.  
Bright had assumed the young Thursday was about eight, maybe nine years old from the way his father spoke about him.  
Joan, he knew was a young woman, going out to parties and rebelling in her fashion choices. Teasing or flirting with young Morse. Thursday worried about his daughter constantly and loved her fiercely, in a way that made Bright hurt with understanding.  
He never felt strong enough to mention his own child for fear of emotions that to this day he could not control if he thought too much of his own little girl. But he was sure Fred Thursday knew- Somehow. He understood and did not press him for details or to share more than he would like. Perhaps one day they could discuss her. He could have her photo on his desk and tell everyone about Dulcie. But for now, it was a private sadness. Belonging only to himself and Mrs Bright. And it was a great sadness that ached. But Bright reasoned quietly to himself that he would rather have known those few short years of happiness with his Dulcie than to have never known her at all.  
But Sam Thursday? Whenever they spoke of Sam, Bright didn’t feel the same hurt he felt when they spoke of daughters. Thursday and Bright would often laugh over a drink and a smoke about Sam’s antics. Sam who never did his chores. Sam who would try and cook his father meals when his mother was away, only to almost burn down the house (And Thursday would eat the food to spare the boys feelings) Sam who wanted to watch and play football with his father and join the army.  
“…Sir?” Sam asked tilting his head and looking at Bright. “You alright?” he asked “Sorry if I bothered you in your work, only Pop said that I ought to say thanks.” He shrugged.  
“Quite alright.” The chief inspector said in a bark of a laugh. Sam looked confused but laughed too. His laugh sounded like Thursdays.  
“So. You got all of them. The Thunderbirds?” Bright said, composing himself, smiling to Sam who nodded.  
Bright stood up and went around the desk to shake Sam’s hand. Sam stood too, and Bright looked up at him. Sam Thursday was almost a head taller than him and Reginald Bright felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to burst out laughing. Sam shook his hand enthusiastically. And they both laughed. When Sam waved goodbye and left, Bright was still smiling.  
He couldn't wait to get home and tell Mrs Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a funny idea but accidentally got a bit sad. I hope you like my first fic! Please let me know what you think. There are some more little chapters to this fic.


End file.
